Cold Nights
by FracturedMirror
Summary: The nights in Flanior are cold, and the spoiled Chosen isn't happy about it. Lloyd is equally displeased. (Drabble)


Cold Nights

Zelos hated winter. He hated Flanoir. Especially when his bed was cold and empty. He had pulled the covers over his head in an attempt to keep warm. Though he hated doing that because his hair was always a complete mess in the morning.

He felt the cold settled into his toes and hands. He lifted his hands to his face and blew his warm breath on them. It felt like the Flanoir ice had settled into his bones. He grabbed for his dagger when he felt the bed shift.

He dropped it when his blanket was lifted and he saw that it was the idiot Lloyd. The warmth he had built up dissipated and there was nothing the redhead could do to stop it.

Zelos hated getting disturbed in bed unless it was by a beautiful woman. Though he tried his best not to sound too angry at the brunette, "What is it, bud?"

"It's freezing. It never got this cold in Iselia," the way he pouted his lips when he complained was kind of cute.

"Never been there. Good to know. Goodnight bud," Zelos ripped his blanket from Lloyd's hands and rolled over to try and get a little bit of sleep.

"Oh, come on! Gimme a break," Lloyd protested loudly and somehow a tug of war over his blanket had started.

"Can this wait until morning?" the redhead groaned pathetically. He didn't want to develop bags under his eyes. It would be Lloyd's fault. The idiot always got up bright-eyed at the crack of dawn. For a man who liked to get up at noon that was downright sickening.

"No! It's cold," Lloyd started wriggling under the blanket and Zelos finally realized the reason that Lloyd had wandered over.

"Hey, hey ,hey. I only share my bed with women, Bud," the redhead jumped when he felt Lloyd's ice cold foot press against the back of his leg.

"Come on! It's no big deal. Me and Genis used to share a bed during the winter," he stubbornly insisted.

Zelos sighed but he had stopped trying to fight against his idiot friend, "Then go jump into bed with Genis."

Lloyd snuggled closer and wrapped his arms around him, "Come on. Raine would kill me if I woke her up. Besides. You're bigger. You're probably warmer anyway."

"Getting awfully close there, Bud," Zelos muttered under his breath, but he had given up. Lloyd was a force of nature and honestly he was kind of grateful for the way he had already started warming up the bed.

Sometimes he wondered if things like this were even okay. He really liked Lloyd and the others. Lloyd was so bright, so trusting. He looked at Lloyd and he saw something that kind of hurt his heart. Lloyd was who he wanted to be. The type of person he tried to act like so that people would want to get close to him. Genuine.

He could hear the brunette snoring softly in his sleep. He had always noticed it, but it was a little annoying when it was so close. He hated to admit it, but he had been sharing a room with Lloyd so long he was worried he might not be able to sleep without his snoring. Every once in a while he'd give a single really loud snore. Zelos laughed to himself quietly. Maybe he'd have to start bringing home honeys that snore.

He smelled like summer. Though Lloyd seemed to embody that season. He was bright and full of laughter. He was lively and warm. He was everyone's favorite. Zelos included.

He turned around and looked at Lloyd. If Lloyd was a woman, he would certainly be his soul mate. He could feel his heart fluttering. He wanted to tell him everything. More than that he didn't want to lose him. If he told Lloyd the truth he'd hate him.

The redhead made a small squeaking noise and Lloyd wrapped his arms tighter in his sleep. Oh, Martel. Why did this idiot have to be such a brute. He was sure he was going to be bruised in the morning. He nuzzled into Lloyd's shoulder and gave a small sigh. He knew what he wanted, but he would never bring himself to act on it. They could both be such idiots. But at least he was warm now.

A/N: Another short Symphonia thing. I really love the Zelos x Lloyd, Lloyd x Zelos pairing. It has so much potential and can just be so damn cute.


End file.
